


I Wish it Landed on You

by Lisamc21



Series: Condomless in the Creek [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Post-Episode: s05e05 Housewarming, Rimming, but it's consensual, confusing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/pseuds/Lisamc21
Summary: Patrick has some confusing and complicated feelings after his housewarming party and spin the bottle. As usual, David understands him, and they decide to take another step in their relationship.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Condomless in the Creek [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983950
Comments: 43
Kudos: 236





	I Wish it Landed on You

**Author's Note:**

> In the Condomless in the Creek series, each work is an alternate take on David and Patrick discussing their condom usage, or lack thereof.
> 
> Hi, this fic very much earns its E rating. 
> 
> Please note the possessive sex warning. It's discussed and consensual, but it's there if that's not your thing. There's also some feelings around coming out and regrets. 
> 
> When watching the Housewarming episode, I felt like Patrick was a bit deflective in his conversation with David and not quite settled, despite their teasing. And David's uncharacteristically open smiles during spin the bottle. So this fic plays with that.

The door clicked closed behind David, and Patrick let out a long breath. He had about three minutes before David returned from taking out the party trash. Three minutes to shake the foul feeling hovering around him like a rain cloud. _How jealous were you? On a scale of one to ten._ Patrick emptied the thin layer of chip dust from a serving bowl into the trash before dropping it into his sink. He filled the bowl with water and an excessive amount of soap, then began scrubbing.

The housewarming had been a success. People had fun, played games, and got a little drunk, which was exactly what he’d hoped for. Despite the weird conversation they’d just had and Patrick’s crap attempt at deflecting his jealousy, they were fine. David joked with him about asymmetrical haircuts and pacifier necklaces, and he didn’t shut down when Patrick snarked that he was jealous of _both_ he and Ted. That was good, right? They were fine. Totally fine.

Except he wasn’t fine. He wasn’t jealous of David, not really. Sure, Ted was hot, but Patrick hadn’t spent time pining over how Ted’s lips would feel against his own. Not like the countless hours he’d pined over David’s lips. David’s _everything_.

The nebulous thought circling his mind since he and Alexis had wound each other up became clearer as his booze buzz faded. He was jealous of Ted. Jealous that Ted got to spin a bottle and kiss the most gorgeous man Patrick had ever seen. Patrick knew he was the luckiest guy in the world for getting to kiss David any time he wanted, but that wasn’t what had his mood souring faster than milk left out in the sun. He couldn’t help but feel the loss of missing out on that high school experience. Spinning a bottle and getting to kiss a guy he had a crush on. Feeling butterflies in his stomach and heart pounding in his chest while leaning forward for a quick pressing of lips. Kissing long enough for it to count but fast enough that no one teased. Dissecting it for hours later during a sleepless night.

The couple of times he’d played spin the bottle in high school, he’d never felt that excitement. He’d thought about making sure he looked into it, making sure the person he kissed thought he was good enough, making sure he didn’t miss their lips or bump noses. But if he’d spun the bottle and it landed on David? Damn. His ears rang at the prospect of a teenage Patrick getting to kiss a teenage David. He wouldn’t be able to think about anything but how David’s lips would feel against his. He knew the world around them would melt away, teenage teasing be damned.

Well, there was that one time James from his baseball team had spun the bottle and it landed on Patrick. Looking back with the clarity of a post-game debrief, he should have realized there was more to his sexuality than he’d assumed based on the rapid thudding of his heart as he and James locked eyes. How he’d immediately licked his lips and started to lean toward James. The way his stomach dropped when James laughed and insisted he wasn’t gay and spun again. Yeah, that definitely should have been a clue that maybe Patrick needed to do some reflection.

That was one of many experiences he’d missed out on, and he’d have to make peace with that. He was so grateful David always helped ease him through those moments of loss and frustration. In David’s own way, he had a gift of taking Patrick’s disappointment away and helping him focus on gratitude for eventually figuring that part of his identity out. At the end of the day, he’d give up all the high school spin the bottle games and bumbling dates with men and _experience_ if it meant he’d end up with David.

“Honey, I think that’s clean.”

Patrick jumped at David’s voice. “Just being thorough. Lots of chip residue.” He couldn’t look at David. Not yet.

“You okay?” David’s voice was soft and concerned.

“Yup.” He gave the bowl a final rinse and turned it upside down on his drying rack. David placed the jungle juice bowl in front of him. Patrick washed in silence as David continued to silently swap dirty dishes with the clean ones. He should suggest they head to bed. All he wanted was to sleep off the icky feelings tumbling around in his head and wake up in a better mood.

When he closed his eyes, all he could see was David’s giddy grin as Ted crawled toward David. The open, toothy smile on David’s face after Ted grabbed both of his cheeks, like he held on for dear life as he planted a kiss on him. David wasn’t a smiley person like Patrick. What the hell had Ted done to earn a full David smile? _He’s a handsome guy. He goes to the gym._ When Patrick had said those words minutes ago, they spoke at one of his biggest insecurities. A darkness always lurking in the background. One that sometimes came out to play while drinking, and, he guessed, when spin the bottle were involved. Patrick looked plain and boring and mediocre. People thought Ted was hot. People thought Patrick was cute.

He had wanted his usually aloof and sarcastic boyfriend to make one of his usual self-deprecating comments or a joke to diffuse the moment after Ted kissed him. Not flash a pleased smile while speechless. Speechless like David was after their first kiss all those months ago. Logically, _logically_ he knew they weren’t the same at all. But logic couldn’t win out all the time.

But couldn’t David have acted a little less interested in Ted? A little more interested in Patrick? It wasn’t rational and he didn’t like those feelings in him, but a part of him wanted David to insist kissing Ted didn’t mean anything and that he only wanted to kiss Patrick. That Patrick was _his_. That he’d only done it because Patrick had practically begged him to be a good sport and have a good time.

“You say you’re fine, but your shoulders are telling me a different story.” David cleared his throat. “I’m now realizing you deflected a bit in our conversation a few minutes ago. You’re angry.”

He spun around. “I’m not angry.” Okay, that sounded angry.

David raised an eyebrow.

Patrick let out a steadying breath. “When I said I wondered how you’d react if the tables were turned, I didn’t mean me kissing Alexis. I meant if Ted spun the bottle and it landed on me.”

“Okay… “ David wrapped his arms around himself.

“If it had, what would you have done?”

David shrugged. “Watch my sister’s drunk boyfriend kiss you. What am I supposed to do? You told me to play the games.” He had.

Patrick turned back around and clutched the edge of the counter. How was he supposed to explain it to David? His boyfriend who’d dated tons of people, slept with even more, sometimes simultaneously. How could he make someone like David understand that Patrick wanted… he wanted…

He wanted David to possess him. To be possessive of him. Just a little bit. This once. To show Patrick that he was enough for David. He wanted David to push him back on the bed. Climb on top of him. Take control and fuck his brains out. Tell him that he didn’t want to kiss anyone but Patrick.

It didn’t make any sense. Shouldn’t he be the one taking control and fucking _David_ ’s brains out? Show David that he didn’t need anyone but Patrick kissing _him_? Only Patrick caused those giddy smiles. Make David forget anyone else existed. But that’s not what he wanted at all. He didn’t want to show David that he didn’t need anyone else, he wanted his boyfriend to show _him_ that he didn’t _want_ anyone else. Patrick was so damn confused.

David grabbed Patrick’s arm and spun him around. “Seriously, Patrick, what am I—“

Patrick sucked in a sharp breath and bit his bottom lip as he leaned ever so slightly closer to David.

David studied looked at where his hand gripped Patrick and understanding dawned in his eyes. “If the bottle landed on you, you’d want me to be pissed.” It wasn’t a question. David’s tone was curious, cautious as he watched Patrick closely. “You’d want me to tell you I hated seeing Ted kiss you.”

Patrick’s breathing grew shallow, and he swallowed.

David took a step closer and a confident, almost cocky smile, overtook his face. “You’d want me to tell you those delicious lips are _mine_.”

David always knew what Patrick needed. Always understood him better than he knew himself. Patrick surged forward and pulled David into a bruising kiss of teeth clashing and tongues tangling. He gripped David’s waist and pulled until his back made contact with his kitchen counter. The jolt from impact broke the seal of their kiss, and David took the opportunity to travel down Patrick’s neck. Patrick moaned at the gentle pressure against his skin. It was hard enough to turn him on but not hard enough to leave a mark like the ones David often left inside Patrick’s thighs. _Yes_. That’s what he wanted. For David to pepper bruises all over his thighs and leave a mark.

“Fuck, Patrick. Is that what you want, baby? You want me to show you that you’re mine?”

Patrick dropped his head back against the cupboard and focused on the sensation of David’s stubble against his neck. “Yes,” he managed. “I know it doesn’t make sense. I—”

David wrapped his large hand around the back of Patrick’s neck and angled his head so he had nowhere to look but in David’s eyes. “Feelings are complicated and sometimes things don’t make sense to us in the moment. Doesn’t mean you’re wrong for feeling how you feel right now. Okay?”

Patrick nodded and squeezed David’s hip in gratitude. “I’m yours, David. Only me.”

David’s fingers worked at the buttons on Patrick’s sleep shirt. “You want me to possess you.” His low tone sent a jolt right to Patrick’s cock, and he shivered.

With the dominance and submission play they did sometimes, they always heavily discussed and negotiated everything in advance, and Patrick loved that. He loved how careful and intentional they were with each other to make sure they both enjoyed it. But now? Right now? He wanted something spontaneous.

“What’s our safe word, Patrick?”

Jesus. David knew him so well. “Bergamot,” he breathed.

“Use it if you need to, baby.” He spun Patrick around and tugged his sleep shirt off. David’s hands slid under his undershirt, his fingernails dragged and scraped as they moved up his chest, stopping to play with his nipples, until they continued their northern trajectory to yank Patrick’s shirt over his head.

Patrick placed his palms on the counter and held on as David slid his pajama pants down to his ankles. He groaned as David pressed against his back. The heat from David’s body warming him, and David’s hardening cock slotting against his crease. He pushed back, seeking the friction. Patrick loved being smaller than David. The way David’s hips hit above his own, how his arms easily draped over his shoulders, how his lips reached more of his neck. David nipped at the back of his neck. Yes, yes, yesssss. He needed David to stake his claim.

David’s hand slid under the waistband of Patrick’s boxer-briefs and gently rubbed the sensitive skin of his hip. “You’re mine, Patrick.” David’s gravely voice elicited a groan from Patrick. “Do you feel this?” David pressed the head of his dick into Patrick’s crease, rubbing it up and down. Two layers of thin cotton was the only thing between their skin. “Only you make me feel this way. Only you make me this hard.” He spoke the words into the back of Patrick’s neck. Hot breath tickling his skin.

David’s free hand tugged on Patrick’s hip to pull his body back against David’s, leaving space between Patrick and the counter. Sliding his hand into Patrick’s underwear, David wrapped his fingers around Patrick’s cock and began a slow stroke. The pressure of David’s hand on his cock and the head of David’s own pressing against his hole was exactly what he wanted. To be surrounded by David. “Yes. Fuck, this feels so good.” David touched him everywhere with his hands, lips, and tongue.

“You gonna let me show you how perfectly your ass fits around my cock?” David breathed the words against the back of Patrick’s neck while tugging Patrick’s underwear down around his thighs. Patrick responded by pushing back harder into David and moaned at one less layer of cotton. “I’ll get your pretty little hole all wet and ready for me. You want that, baby?”

Baby. Fuck. He loved when David called him that in bed. “Need it. Need you.” He clutched at David’s hips as David wrapped a hand gently around Patrick’s throat.

“Hands on the counter and bend over.”

Patrick immediately got into position and spread his legs to present himself to David let him take whatever he wanted.

“Perfect. You’re so perfect.” David pushed his underwear all the way down. Strong hands ran up the backs of Patrick’s legs, stopping as they palmed his ass. Patrick angled his hips into David’s palm. “You like when I play with your perfect ass, don’t you?” Patrick tensed at the tickle of David’s breath against his sensitive skin. David’s thumbs dipped into his crease pulled Patrick’s cheeks apart. “Eager, aren’t we?”

Before Patrick could beg, David licked a stripe from Patrick’s perineum up over his hole. “Fuck.” He pushed back against David’s tongue. The part of his body that no one had touched before David. It belonged to David. He belonged to David.

“Soon, Patrick. I’m going to eat you out first and get your hole nice and ready for me.” He white-knuckled the counter as David launched a thorough assault on him. Wide tongue with long licks, kitten licks around the edge, and, fuck, tongue dipping inside.

“Yes. God, yes.” Patrick let out a long moan.

David’s strong hands spread Patrick’s cheeks as wide as they could go. David rimmed like a fucking god. “You taste so good.” A long lick. “This hole is mine.” It was. Patrick had plenty of blowjobs and handjobs before, but no one had played with his hole until David. He’d never asked Rachel and she’d never shown interest. But David acted like he wanted to play with Patrick’s hole all day, every day. Passing touches in the store with David squeezing his ass and letting his fingertips brush across the thick denim seam at his crease. Slipping a finger or two in while playing with Patrick’s dick. But the rimming? Christ, the rimming. David was a savant. He didn’t need anyone else to lick him to know that.

“Yours. Just yours,” Patrick panted out. He groaned as David dragged his thumb down Patrick’s perineum. “Fuck me. Show me I’m yours.”

David slapped Patrick’s cheek and jiggled it with his wide palm as he fucked into Patrick’s hole with his tongue. The sensations pushed him closer to the edge, but he didn’t want to come yet. Not until he had David’s cock in him. He needed it as much as air. Needed David to pound him breathless.

David’s tongue worked him open with a dizzying speed as his fingernails scraped paths up and down Patrick’s thighs. David lit up his body with an expert touch. “Think you’re ready for my cock? Ready to give me you ass?” David squeezed Patrick’s cheeks as he licked between the words.

“So ready,” Patrick said between heavy breaths. He needed David. He felt so damn understood and accepted, and he needed David to give him this. Wanted to feel owned by the man he loved. Completely.

David gripped Patrick’s hips and spun him around. Before Patrick could get his bearings, David slid his hot mouth over Patrick’s cock down to the hilt as he slide a finger across his perineum. “Fuck. David, _fuck_.”

David pulled off with a pop as he looked up at Patrick. He couldn’t help it. He shoved his fingers into David’s thick hair and gripped as David licked the underside of Patrick’s cock. Blowjobs by David Rose were a revelation. “Wanted to show you that these lips are for you just like your cock is for me.” David gripped Patrick’s hips and used the leverage to pull himself up to standing. “Now go get on the bed. Grab the lube and a condom and get comfortable on your stomach.” David squeezed his ass. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

While David went into the bathroom and swished mouthwash, Patrick opened their sex drawer in the nightstand and pulled out David’s favorite lube, but his fingers paused at the condom box. He didn’t want to use one. He didn’t want anything between them—not even a condom—so he couldn’t tell where he ended and David began. He wanted to feel _David_ inside of him while getting thoroughly fucked, feel his come dripping out of him.

David had made it clear from the beginning of their relationship that condoms were important to him. He hadn’t shared a lot of specifics, but Patrick read between the lines that David had been in some unsafe situations. Patrick happily used condoms so David- so they both were as comfortable as possible and it made clean-up a breeze. But he’d been thinking more and more lately that they weren’t necessary any longer, but he hadn’t worked up the nerve to bring it up. Tonight seemed as good a time as any because if David didn’t feel like he needed them any longer, Patrick wanted to feel that much closer to him. If David wasn’t ready, Patrick would happily keep using them.

David exited the bathroom, and his steps faltered once he took in Patrick sitting on the edge of the bed. Before David could speak and backtrack on the fucking amazing trajectory they were headed for the night, Patrick spoke. “What are your thoughts on just lube?”

“Just lube?”

“No condom.”

David sat next to Patrick on the bed and studied him. “That’s… unexpected,” he said slowly. “Is this part of the possessive thing?”

“No. Yes? Sort of.” Patrick gave his head a quick shake. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. We’ve been tested and are monogamous.” It wasn’t a question. Not a single part of him doubted David’s faithfulness and he hoped David felt the same.

“True.” David placed his hand on Patrick’s thigh and squeezed.

“While I appreciate the ease of clean-up that condoms provide, I don’t care about that right now. I want you to fuck me without anything between us. I want to feel every part of you in me. I want you to come in me. If- only if you feel the same.”

David closed his eyes closed as his fingers tightened. “Are you sure? You’ve been drinking.”

Patrick smiled at his thoughtful boyfriend. “I stopped drinking after Alexis, uh, _mmm_ ’d her lips against mine.” He couldn’t call whatever that had been a kiss. The most awkward moment of his life? Sure. But not a kiss.

“Yeah, not talking about that right now or in our bed or ever again.” David pulled his lips back in a familiar grimace and tilting of his lower jaw.

“Anyway, I switched from whiskey and Coke to just Coke. I’m of sound mind for this conversation.” Patrick smiled softly. He’d only had a few drinks over the hours anyway. Wouldn’t do for the host to get shitfaced. “What do you think? I know condoms are important to you, and I don’t want to pressure you into anything you’re not comfortable with. I realized we hadn’t talked about it in a long time and finally had the nerve to check in about it.” He looked down at David’s hand on his thigh.

“Got the nerve to do it on a night you want me to fuck your ass raw?”

Patrick’s cheeks burned. “Maybe?” He looked up at David.

David’s lips twisted to the side, and his dimple popped out. “Honestly? I’ve been thinking about it too. I feel safe with you.”

“I feel safe with you, too.” He put his hand over David’s. “Seriously though, no pressure.”

David’s onyx eyes darkened even further. “The only pressure I’m thinking about is feeling your tight ass against my cock without a rubber between us.”

Guess that settled it. Patrick’s cock twitched, and he let David push him back on the bed.

“I was going to climb on your back and fuck you that way, but I changed my mind. I want you to watch me make you mine.” David turned to crawl between his legs. “I want to see your face as you feel my come in you for the first time.” He bent down and kissed a bruise into Patrick’s thigh. “I want you to watch me push my come back in your tender hole.”

Patrick’s mind spun as David left more marks on his thighs. Fuck. He couldn’t wait to wake up tomorrow and press into them in the shower. He looked down at the man he loved. The man who took Patrick’s jumbled up feelings of jealousy and insecurity and gave what he needed, while being vulnerable and showing Patrick how much he trusted him. He loved David Rose so goddamn much.

David’s mouth quirked up into that sinful grin. “Stay here.” He frowned as David climbed off the bed. As David leisurely wandered over to the kitchen counter, Patrick took a moment to admire the curve of David’s ass in his white boxer-briefs. A rare treat since he usually wore black ones. Patrick settled onto his back and grinned as David turned around and stalked toward him with one arm behind his back, stopping at the foot of the bed. “Spread your legs for me. As wide as you can.” He followed the directions. David knelt on the foot of the bed and placed a bottle of red on its side between Patrick’s legs. “Wanna play?”

Patrick bit his bottom lip and nodded as he grinned. David wrapped his long fingers around the middle of the bottle. Patrick leaned up on his elbows to watch, breath caught in his throat as the bottle spun. The bottle stopped with the neck pointing directly at Patrick’s groin. Slowly, savoring every second, he dragged his eyes up David’s body to his face.

“Lucky me.” David licked his lips. Patrick’s heart pounded as he watched David move the bottle out of the way and take off his underwear. He salivated at the sight of David’s hard cock knowing it would be inside him soon. Bare. David crawled up the bed and straddled Patrick’s waist. “I hoped it would land on you.”

“Yeah?” Patrick licked his own lips and tried to slow the rapid beating of his heart. He loved how easily they could transition in and out of serious conversations. Never before had Patrick had that comfort and security with someone. Not even Rachel.

“I’ve been thinking about your lips all night.” David cupped Patrick’s neck and rubbed his thumb over Patrick’s lips. Seizing the opportunity, Patrick sucked the tip of it into his mouth and savored the way David’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment. He felt so powerful with David. Sexy. David leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Patrick’s, and he eagerly opened to the kiss. They’d kissed thousands of times, but that kiss was different. That kissed filled some of the space left by missed opportunities in his youth.

David pulled back enough to kiss down Patrick’s jaw. “I’m going to make you feel so good. You’re going to know you belong to me and no one else.”

Patrick whimpered and grabbed at David’s skin. Whatever he could touch. David trailed his tongue along Patrick’s collarbone as he pressed his hips down into Patrick’s. His cock hardened almost painfully at the friction.

David sat up and slowly stroked himself as his gaze wandered all over Patrick’s body. “Do you have any idea how sexy you are? How you turn me on?” He punctuated the last with a long tug. The way his glistening head disappeared in his fist had Patrick’s head spinning with need. “How I want you all the fucking time? How I want to bend you over the table in the middle of our store and fuck you like you deserve to be fucked? Every goddamn day. How I want everyone to know you’re mine?”

Patrick groaned and reached for his dick.

“No. That’s mine.”

He sucked in a breath and clutched the sheet between his fingers.

“I’m going to suck you and get you nice and hard for me before I fuck you. Before I fuck my hole because it’s mine, isn’t it Patrick?”

Patrick nodded like a goddamn bobblehead. “Yes, Dav- David.” David’s smirk cranked up a couple of notches as he fell forward and planted his hands on each side of Patrick’s hip. Before Patrick could do more than admire his speed, David had Patrick’s dick down his throat, nose rubbing against Patrick’s stomach. “David, Jesus.”

“Just David is fine.”

Patrick barked out a laugh as his hand moved toward David’s hair. All he could do was hold on as David drove him wild with sucking and licking and tonguing his slit and throat humming around him. As Patrick inched toward the edge, David pulled off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Patrick growled at the loss of heat.

“I love your pretty cock. You taste so good for me. I could suck your cock forever.”

He needed to touch David. “I need you. Can I touch you?”

“Want to make sure I’m nice and hard to fuck you properly?”

“Yes,” Patrick breathed. God, he never thought he could feel so turned on with someone or so comfortable with them in bed. David made him feel like he could ask for anything. Could want anything. “Can I?”

David climbed off Patrick’s hips and onto his knees. Gripping the base of his cock, he smirked. “Come and get it, baby.”

Patrick scrambled onto his knees and dropped his mouth open.

“Mm yeah.” David took his dick in hand and rubbed the head against Patrick’s lips. “That pretty little mouth was made to suck cock.”

“Only your cock,” Patrick said as David rubbed the head down Patrick’s cheek, leaving a trail of precome.

“Only my cock.” David pressed his dick into Patrick’s mouth and palmed the back of his head. Patrick flattened his tongue, opened his throat, and let David fuck his mouth. “That’s it, baby. Get me nice and sloppy to fuck your ass bare.” Patrick moaned at David’s words, clenching in anticipation. “You’re so good at sucking cock.”

“Your cock.”

“My cock.” David’s smile softened for a moment. “Think it’s hard enough for you?”

Patrick trailed his fingertips along David’s cock gently before giving it a solid grip. David’s hips bucked. “Yeah, you’re hard enough for me.”

“On your back. Head on the pillow. Knees bent.” David looked like he was barely hanging on by a thread.

Patrick grinned at him as he got into position.

“Ready to feel me?”

“ _Please_.”

“Lube?”

Patrick passed it to him with a shaking hand.

“Good boy,” David said, and Patrick shuddered. David settled between Patrick’s knees and dripped lube onto his fingers. “I’m gonna ride your ass, and you’re going to tell me who you belong to. Got it?”

“Yes.” Patrick moaned as David pressed a finger into him. Soon one became two, and when David pulled out to push three in, Patrick grabbed his wrist. “I’m ready. Need you in me.” He’d normally want more stretching, but not tonight. He wanted David’s bare cock to do the final stretch. “Want to feel you tomorrow. Remember who this ass belongs to.”

David sucked in a sharp breath and lubed himself up. Patrick felt the head of David’s cock against his hole moments later. “Fuck yeah. Every time you sit down at that little chair and fiddle with your spreadsheets—“ David started pressing in achingly slowly, beyond the first ring of muscle, and Patrick growled. “—you’ll feel this. Remember my cock fucking you so good. Making you scream my name. Show you that I don’t want anyone but you. Just you.”

“Yes. Yeah. Fuck, David. Like that.” He pulled his knees toward his chest to give David better access. The stretch burned so fucking good. Patrick couldn’t form a coherent thought at the feeling of David bare. The way his skin dragged differently. He felt bigger somehow.

“Fuck. _Fuck_.” Sweat dotting David’s temples, he lowered himself to give Patrick a messy and desperate kiss. He fucked into Patrick’s mouth with his tongue as he gave a final push to sink his cock all the way into Patrick.

He yelled his name. He couldn’t help it. The feeling of David bare inside him was better than he could have imagined. He hadn’t realized how much more he’d feel without the condom. David ran a hand through Patrick’s hair as he gave him a moment to adjust.

“Move. God, David, fuck me. Make me yours.”

David placed one of his hands over Patrick’s and interlaced their fingers as the other pressed on the bed next to his head. “Your ass is mine.” He thrust hard into him. “Your cock is mine.” Another thrust. “Your mouth is mine.” Thrust. Patrick tilted his head up to reach David’s mouth. “Mine. You’re mine.” David picked up the pace and slammed hard into Patrick.

All he could do was hold onto David’s hand and the headboard. The way David fucked him was primal. Possessive. They’d fucked like that before, usually during a scene, but without the condom? Incredible.

“I can feel all of you. You’re so warm. Your ass is so hungry for me. Do you feel how your hole is grabbing my cock?” David fucked into him harder.

“Harder. David! Harder!”

David went nonverbal as he pounded into Patrick with wild abandon. “Not gonna last. S’good.”

“Need your come in me.” Patrick angled his hips up to meet David’s thrusts.

David’s hot breath warmed Patrick’s neck. “Touch yourself. Come for me. Clench around my cock.” He bit Patrick’s shoulder.

Patrick stroked himself. He tried to match David’s thrusts, but couldn’t manage a rhythm. He was too close. His body too tense. He felt like David’s toy and he fucking loved it.

David moaned as he squeezed Patrick’s hand. “Love you so fucking much, Patrick.”

Patrick’s body tensed and the orgasm slammed into him. He yelled David’s name as he rode it out. David’s pace slowed. _No_. “Don’t stop. Don’t you fucking stop! Give me your come.”

David growled as he brutally fucked into Patrick. Giving him exactly what he needed. What he asked for. Patrick slid his fingers into David’s hair and tugged just how he liked. “Patrick!” David’s hips stuttered, and Patrick felt him coming. It felt so different without the condom and he fucking loved it.

He clenched as much as he could manage as David’s orgasm wound down. “You feel incredible.”

David kissed behind Patrick’s ear. “Fucking amazing,” he panted.

Patrick’s heart thudded in his chest, and he couldn’t stop grinning. He’d never felt more alive or cherished. David delivered exactly what he needed.

David kissed Patrick as he pulled out. He moaned at the feeling of David’s come dripping out. “Mm, I got you.” David reached down and scooped up some up and pressed it back into Patrick’s hole.

He hissed at the pressure against his overly sensitive skin, and he didn’t want David to stop. If he thought there was a chance in hell he could go again, he’d beg David to keep going. “Thank you.” He leaned up and peppered David’s face and neck and shoulders with kisses.

David let out a breathy laugh. “Good, huh?” He flopped onto his back.

“Incredible. It’s just what I wanted. Needed. Thank you.”

David pulled Patrick in for a deep kiss. “Thanks for trusting me to give that to you.”

“Verdict on bareback?”

“Is there a word better than incredible?”

“Astounding?”

“I’ll accept that.” David’s blinking grew slow, but his hand traveled between Patrick’s thighs and rubbed along his hole, eliciting a needy whimper from Patrick. “Yeah, that’s hot. Definitely want to do that again.”

Patrick smirked. Already thinking about when they could do it again. “If we clean up now and go to sleep, I can fuck you when we wake up.”

A satiated smile took over David’s face. “For that? I’ll let you wake me up before eight.”


End file.
